


It Isn't Time, We'll Wait (Ignoring All The Voices […])

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [16]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Book: A Rising Thunder, Canon Compliant (At Least Until Proven Otherwise), Community: 31_days, Don't Trust the Solarian League, Evacuate the Civilians, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, The Grande Alliance, Watch Out For the Fleet in Hyper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'll be back to make a more <i>permanent</i> example, but for now, it's just an evacuation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Time, We'll Wait (Ignoring All The Voices […])

A light task force of Grande Fleet floats, stationary in real terms just across the hyper wall, barely a light minute past Sol's hyper-limit, waiting for the gaggle of Alliance-flagged dispatch boats evacuating Felicia Hadley and the remaining ambassadorial staff to transit across.

Some of Honor and Tom's more level headed heavy cruiser captains, all Mk16 equipped, keep an eye on the Ghost Rider platforms that monitor the inner system, but the intention of today's exercise is the recovery of personnel, not to obliterate the mother world's space industry ... no matter how easy that would be.

_"Message from Mary-Rose, Admiral. Delegate Hadley's authentication code. All Alliance personnel known to be in Sol are accounted for and clear of the planet. They'll be crossing the hyper limit in three hours."_

The only reason they are here is to ensure that those personnel are safely evacuated - not left in the League's hands as hostages. For them to demolish the Fleet Reserve, the orbital smelters, the asteroid miners … do to Sol what the League planned to do to Manticore …would be too likely to raise the Core Worlds against the Alliance.

With the evidence of Case Buccaneer and other similar scenarios in the surrendered ships of both Battle Fleet and Frontier Fleet, no one was trusting enough to be sure that the dispatch boats would be allowed to reach Beowulf unmolested without an escort. They will be leaving one, last very visible impression on the system though - the ops plan has the heavy cruisers currently sliding in and out of the sensor net like ghosts making themselves rather more _obvious_ when they hyper out.


End file.
